marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name Victor von Doom Known Relatives Werner von Doom (father, deceased), Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased), Kristoff (ward). Kang claims that he is Doom's descendant. Status King of Latveria. Full diplomatic immunity in the United States. Origin First Appearance Fantastic Four #5 History Doom's parents died when he was very young. His mother Cynthia was killed due to a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. After a noblewoman died despite his attempts to care for her, Werner and a young Victor fled on a cold winter night. Although Doom survived, his father did not. Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to avenge them. This led to a scholarship offer at ESU, where he encountered Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. Doom became obsessed with working on a machine that could project an astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom ignored him. He felt Reed was trying to upstage him. The machine failed and exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world. Eventually he came upon a small village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria overthrowing the leader and declared himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. This has led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as other superheroes. Doom eventually freed his mother's soul with the assistance of Doctor Strange. Strange had won the Aged Genghis's contest and was obligated to answer the request of the runner-up. The scheme to free his mother required Doom to incur her undying hatred, a price he was willing to pay. Doom always seeks to manipulate events to his own ends. During a recent crisis in a neighboring country, not only did Doom provide weapons for the government, he also offered asylum for the refugees. Doom fell in love with a woman named Valeria, but she resisted his advances. As part of a bargain with the Hazereth Three, Doom had her sacrificed to gain him power. He also asked Invisible Woman to name her daughter Valeria after assisting her during the birth. He even left a teddy bear for the child. However, this act of kindness was just another plot to use the young girl as a conduit. Despite his newly acquired power, Doom was defeated by the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange. In the Scarlet Witch-altered reality known as House of M, Doom led the Fearsome Four, but his plot against Magneto failed. Powers Known Powers In his most recent confrontation with the Fantastic Four, Doom used a mystically-created armor obtained with a bargain with the Hazareth Three. The exact specifications of this armor are unknown. Normally Doom used a sophisticated battlesuit outfitted with various weapons and devices. He also possesses a number of other weapons, devices, remote units, robots etc. of his own design. Abilities Doctor Doom is one of the most brilliant minds on the planet and has an almost endless supply of technological devices such as a time machine at his disposal. Doctor Doom has some skill in using the Roma (Gypsies, not to be confused with the character of Roma) magic of his mother. By training with an alien race, Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another person's. Notes * The scar that Doom originally recieved from the explosion of his arcane device was, while large, not horribly disfiguring. In his eagerness to assume his masked persona he donned the faceplate of his first suit of armor while the metal was still smoking from the forge. The burns he suffered from this act are thought to have made him truly hideous. Recommended Readings * Fantastic Four #5 - First Appearance * Fantastic Four #6 - Teamed with the Sub-Mariner * Fantastic Four #10 - Exchanged bodies with Mister Fantastic * Fantastic Four #16 * Fantastic Four #17 * Amazing Spider-Man #5 - Attempted to recruit Spider-Man to his cause; Kidnapped Flash Thompson, who had dressed as Spider-Man in an attempt to scare Peter Parker; Battled Spider-Man. * Daredevil #38 * Marvel Team-Up #43 * Marvel Team-Up #44 * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #14 * Amazing Spider-Man #350 ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Copy Edit